


All We Have Are Fillingless Pies, Sorry!

by Fan1tasy



Series: Witchers, Winchesters, And Angels, Oh My! [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Ships It, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Dean Winchester Does Not Get Pie, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Gabriel Has a Plan (Supernatural), Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gabriel is So Done (Supernatural), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier | Dandelion Go To The Coast, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier | Dandelion are Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parents, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jack Kline Has Powers, Jack Kline Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline is a Winchester, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Mess, M/M, Matchmaker Gabriel (Supernatural), My First Work in This Fandom, No Incest, Original Character(s), Overprotective Dean Winchester, Pre-Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Screw Destiny, Slash, Slow Burn, Time Travel Fix-It, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg is So Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1tasy/pseuds/Fan1tasy
Summary: Gabriel is a sneaky little rascal and really, who can blame him.Or where Destiny and Gabriel have disagreements and tries to prove the other wrong by messing with the lives and romantic interests of unaware participants. As for the ones caught in the crossfire, well...*rewrite**under construction*
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witchers, Winchesters, And Angels, Oh My! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756348
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt is confused, Jaskier is angry and everyone else is oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jack get along just fine, the Angel's both have their grace, and Jaskier and Geralt were deterred from the mountain (we'll get more into it in the story)
> 
> Stay Safe  
> Be Kind  
> And Enjoy

Dean and Sam were lounging in their respective rooms after coming home from hunting a nest of vamps not only killing, but terrorizing and torturing everyone and everything within their reach.

Jack was in the main room reading a book with all the intensity of a four year old. While the Angels went off to do who knows what.

All in all, it was a relaxing afternoon.

Until it wasn't, naturally.

It was a boring day in Gabriel's defence. A little adventure would do 'Team Free Will', as well as his other favorite group of embiciles, some good. Besides, when has time traveling ever hurt someone.

___

Geralt woke with a start. His head was still ringing from the loud crash, which was surprising becuase the only thing that can make his head hurt this bad was thunder, and the sky was clear as ever. Not even a wisp of cloud to be seen.

He looked over at his travel companion who apparently was not startled awake by the noise. Looking around and sensing no danger, he felt it was safe enough to let Jaskier lie in and go investigate. A loud crash like that couldn't have come from nothing. 'Nothing bad, hopefully', he thought as he walked further away from the campsite.

Geralt assumes he has been walking in the direction of the crash for thirty minutes. Jaskier, no doubt, has probably woken up and has started on breakfast. Sighing, he turns to head back but a glimpse of something catches his eye.

It's a building. A rather massive one.

He was certain that that wasn't there before. Surely he would have stumbled upon it while hunting dinner, or checking the surrounding area as a safety precaution.

'Is it a ruin?' Geralt thinks as he gets closer. Geralt has never seen a building like this before, and it was out in the middle of a forest. An uninhabited forest.

Going closer to the strange building, Geralt found it completely intact. 'So not a ruin then', Geralt thought, getting more puzzled by the second.

Finally reaching stairs that he assumed to lead to the door of the building, he descended into unknown territory. Not knowing what to except, he unsheathed his silver sword just incase any monsters have decided to make this their nest.

He took cautious steps down the stairs. Facing the door, he nudged it to see if it would open, only to find it locked. As soon as he touched the door, his medallion glowed, but stopped when he moved his hand away. 'Strange, it usually glows nearing something magical, not just touching'.

Not entirely sure about what to do, he went to go back to the campsite, but then he could here someone or something unlocking the door.

___

Jack had finished his book and wanted to talk to someone about it. So naturally, he went looking for his father, Castiel. He loved that he could talk to his father about anything and everything on his mind. He could talk to the Winchester brothers too but they didnt understand him like his father does.

After searching the whole bunker for him, Jack went to look for him outside. Castiel tends to go to human places, either for necessities for the brothers or for some alone time.

Even if it was for some alone time, Jack felt that his father would still be kind enough to chat with him.

However, when he stepped outside he could feel something wasn't quit right. Maybe it was the sword to his throat, but he couldn't be sure.

___

Geralt was surprised when a boy had stepped out of the building. But still, his medallion glowed, a sure sign of the danger this boy possesses. With a steady hand he put his sword to the boy's neck. He was a little startled when all the boy did was look around, completely unphased to the fact that there was a sword to his throat. Then someone was yelling for, he assumed, the boy. Jack. Then there was a shout for Geralt's name, and apparently the other residents were not as naive as the boy.

___

'How dare he leave me here, he's probably out there having the fight of a lifetime and I wont be able to witness it!' Jaskier thought while he fixed breakfast over the fire that he spent a frustrating amount of time on.

"I mean, imagine the ballads that I could sing! Sure, that Harpy nest gave me plenty of material, but what am I supposed to do when those songs become boring and wear out?" He shouted in exasperation as he stared at Roach munching on grass. After breakfast was finished and he had eaten his fill, he realized that Geralt should be back by now. Geralt no doubt left in the early morning, it's never taken this long for him to be rid of a lurking monster before.

In a bout of worried nerves, he grabbed his dagger from his bed roll and ventured out to find Geralt, though how he was supposed to do that, he had no idea. He doesn't even know which way he went, and he's not a tracker!

Maybe this was a bad idea, but that bad feeling in his gut wouldn't let him turn back now. Damn his sense of loyalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May update during the week, but the set times for updates are on Saturdays and/or Sundays
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. When Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witcher meets Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the title is cheesy, but I had to
> 
> Stay Safe  
> Be Kind  
> And Enjoy

Sam and Dean were coming up to the doorway behind Jack. Apparently the guy holding the sword to Jack's throat also knew they were coming. He quickly took a few steps back but still kept a cautious stance.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked with his gun raised. The man looked at the weapon as if he never seen one before. It was a puzzling thought for sure, though, even more puzzling was the man who came stumbling through the trees. 

This man was wearing clothing Jack has only seen used as play costumes. He also carried a guitar like instrument, though it was shaped more like a banjo.

___

Geralt heard Jaskier stumble upon his discovery, albeit a very strange one. The men who came out of the odd building were threatening him with what looks like sticks, but they smelled like some sort of explosive, either way it was still best to be on the cautious side of things.

"Oi, so this is where you've been? Rather shabby place isn't?" Jaskier stated. Geralt let out a insufferable sigh through his nostrils.

"I'm not asking again, who the hell are you?" The shorter one of the two men asked, still holding the stick thing steady in his hands.

"I am Geralt of Riviia, this is Jaskier the Bard." Geralt replied while gesturing to their selves respectively. The men all had looks of confusion on their faces as if the names were a foreign concept to them. The tall one was the first to speak," well, why are you...here?" 

"I heard a loud crash that woke me from my sleep and I went to go investigate and I came upon...this." Geralt gestured to the building.

"And why the hell were you snooping around?" The short one asked.

"Becuase I scoured these woods to make sure it was safe to make camp in, and I didn't see no buildings."

Upon hearing this, the men shared a look and slowly lowered their stick things.

"What year is it, exactly?" The tall one asked.

"...1274." Geralt answered slowly.

"Son of a bitch!"

___

"Really, again with the time traveling! Haven't we had enough of this?" Dean exclaimed.

"Time traveling? Oooh, that'd make an excellent story!" The bard, Jesk or something, said. 

"Jaskier, for once can you not think of your silly songs?" The Geralt guy said to the bard. He sounded as if he's been through this before. 

"Wait, so...you're not weirded out by us time travelling? Are you serious?" Sam asked. 

"I'm a witcher, I'll admit the time travel is a new one for me but when you do what I do for a living, you get used to the craziness in the world." Geralt explained.

"I've never heard of a witcher, what is it?" Jack asked. Both Geralt and...the bard, looked fairly surprised at that but before either of them could speak, there was a gust of wind and a sound of flapping wings.

"A Witcher is a mutated human, created by chaotic magic." Cas stated. Geralt gasped as his medallion glowed so brightly then proceeded to shatter.

"I am sorry I broke your talisman. There are only a few relics of this era that can withstand my presence, sadly that wasnt one of them." Cas gave Geralt an apologetic look.

"Cas, where have you been?" Dean exclaimed. 

"We need to have a talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want clarification on the story, I suggest reading the notes in the first chapter. 
> 
> PS: I really love kudos and I live for comments ;)


	3. Talks And...More Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is cautious and there are suspects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized the Geralt and Jaskier do not know Team Free Will's names yet...
> 
> Stay Safe  
> Be Kind   
> And Enjoy

"Damn straight, we need to talk! What the hell man, did you do this?" Dean shouted out. 

"Did I send you back thirteen centuries? No, in all accounts you two should be dead, meaning someone is keeping you alive for a reason." Cas explained. 

"Well let's go find the son of a bitch!"

"I am afraid it will not be that simple. The only beings that are capable of this is God, which we can rule out, or the three sisters. We already killed Fate and in doing so, she can no longer exist in any time dimension, meaning it is one of her sisters; Destiny, or Fortune." 

"Wait, you killed Fate?" The bard asked.

"Yes, my brother, Gabriel, went back in time and stopped a very large ship from crashing-" Jaskier interrupted, "but that's a good thing right?"

"There are consequences to saving lives that were meant to be lost. Fate was angry, and so to compensate for what was lost, she began killing the children and grandchildren of the survivors. She refused to let Gabriel go back and fix his mistake. And there were hundreds on this ship, mind you. So, we did the only thing we could, we killed her. Then Gabriel went back and corrected the order of things." Castiel explained.

"Fate is no longer real?" Geralt asked suddenly.

"That is correct."

"Hey, where's Gabriel?" Sam piqued suddenly.

"He probably went out to a candy store and doesn't even know we're gone."

"He would've known, I was away and I felt the shift in time. I believe he has something to do with this."

"Oh this is going to be such a good story, I'll just need to figure out how to put it in a ballad!" The bard exclaimed.

___

'This is making my head hurt. Destiny cant be real, and I still have no fucking clue what this man is!' Geralt thought to himself.

"Well, either way, we're still going to be stuck here for who knows how long." Sam stated.

"Sam's right, we should settle down and come up with a plan." Cas said.

"Oi, that reminds me, we still dont know your names?" Jaskier inquired.

"I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam, that's Jack, and the power saw is Castiel." Dean replied, gesturing to the group respectively. 

"Power saw?" Jaskier asked.

"Oh, uh, it's a future thing..." Dean said, waving a hand in indifference.

"Hmm"

"Well, why dont we go inside? I'm sure we can discuss this better when we're not so... tense." Sam supplied.

**Author's Note:**

> May update during the week, but the set times for updates are on Saturdays and/or Sundays
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
